GoGang: Disco Party
is a GoGang episode by Sophie the Otter. Plot Cast *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie the Otter *Ava Acres as Jelly Otter *Pierce Gagnon as Peanut Otter *Josh Peck as TGB1 *Ryan Johnston as King Kool *Maurice LaMarche as Disco Announcer *Billy West as Tour Guide *Jack DeSena as Chrome *Zoey Vargas as Baby Butter Otter *Hynden Walch as Belle Iber *Dan Castellaneta as Man Behind Counter *Hugo Harrison as James Transcript the Otter presents" see a shot of the GoGang headquarters' entrance in the early afternoon. The gang is heading out the HQ in their disco outfits Sophie: (with long hair and wearing a fuschia disco dress, white pumps, and a rose in her hair) "Alright, guys. Let's get ready for the party!" King Kool: (holding Sophie's paw while wearing a gold suit, light yellow bell bottoms and black platform shoes) "You said it, sugar!" Sophie: "That's right, KK! Time to hop aboard our bus and head to New York!" Peanut: (with his hair combed upward and wearing a light gray and mint leisure suit with a dark green collar and a maroon P in a disco font embedded on the right side of the suit, charcoal black buttons, light gray bell bottoms, and dark brown platform shoes) "New York?" Jelly: (with a Farrah Fawcett-esque haircut wearing a brown newsboy hat with a purple J in a disco font on the front, a red and pink swirl pattern shirt with baggy lavender sleeves, a rainbow belt with a crystal fish button in the middle, dark magenta frilled pants with a linear rainbow pattern of circles, and silver platform sandals) "It may take long, but we can't wait!" Baby Butter: (sporting a poofy afro with two blue hairbows and wearing an indigo headband, green silky long sleeve shirt with pink wavy stripes and a cream B in a disco font embedded to the top right of the shirt, light blue and denim blue wavy vertical striped skirt, and navy blue go-go boots) "Yay!" to the GoGang getting on their bus. Sophie activates the intercom. Sophie: "Attention gang! Fasten your seatbelts! We'll make a few stops to get gas, and then we'll be at Brooklyn!" intercom is deactivated as the bus drives off. The special's logo appears. minutes later..." bus drives to Exxon/McDonald's James: (wearing a snazzy suit with sunglasses and a bluetooth) "Guys, do we need Exxon or McDonald's? Or maybe even both?" gets out of the bus. He pumps Exxon into the bus, then goes into McDonald's and comes out with big bags of cheeseburgers, French fries, and some drinks. minutes later..." bus drives to Dave and Buster's Chrome: "Ooh, D&B! Who wants to get out of the bus and go in there?" Everybody except Chrome: "Nah." Sophie: "Besides, we gotta focus on the party!" Chrome: "Oh, okay then." bus drives away from D&B minutes later..." James: "I see a Cat Scales/Wendy's." bus drives there and stops intercom is activated Sophie: "We have low gas again. Chrome, you get Wendy's. TGB1, you get Cat Scales. By the way, Cat Scales is for gas." intercom is deactivated pumps the best Cat Scales into the bus. Chrome orders packs of Baconators and Son of Baconators with packs of French fries food is served James: "Wow. I've never had a Baconator." eats his Baconator James: "Hang on a minute. Am I acting weird today?" King Kool: "Maybe." Sophie: "After all, weirdness gets on my nerves sometimes." Chrome: "No." James: "Oh, okay." and King Kool are eating their Baconators. Peanut and Jelly are eating Son of Baconators while Baby Butter is fast asleep in the bus' booster seat Sophie: "Yum! I love Wendy's!" King Kool: "Even if I'm more familiar with McDonald's, I can guarantee that these Baconators are delicious!" Sophie: "I concur!" is checking the Cat Scales meter. When it is fully maximized, TGB1 removes the pump and returns it to its proper place. He then hops back on the bus TGB1: "Is that Wendy's I smell?" Sophie: "Correct! Help yourself!" picks a Baconator and eats it TGB1: "Mmmmmm!" Sophie: "It's good, isn't it?" King Kool: "Yep!" (kisses Sophie, making hearts appear) "I absolutely love you!" Sophie: "I love you too!" (they make out) Peanut: "OK, you two, save the romance for the disco. Alright?" Sophie: "Uh, I'm OK with that." (to KK) "You're still the best, Kool." King Kool: "Thanks!" Sophie: "Anytime!" (on intercom) "Let the journey continue! Just three or two more stops and we're here!" bus continues driving and we go through a montage of the gang making various stops and driving to Brooklyn while "Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf plays. The montage ends when the bus is driving towards a highway sign saying "Brooklyn" during the evening Sophie: (on intercom) "Ladies and gentlemen, we're now at Brooklyn! We're almost there!" James: "I've been playing on my GameBoy Advance for the past few hours to pass the time. I'm already about to win the champion battle!" TGB1: "Uh, the battery's low, James." James: "Pfft! This thing doesn't run on batteries! It runs on sunflower oil and good vibes, and we've got plenty o' both, right?" battery dies out on James' GBA just as his final attack lands, causing James to appear furious Sophie: "Welp, at least KK and I have 3DS consoles that have longer battery life than that GBA, James." James: "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrWHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST--" King Kool: "Oh, James, you're too edgy. Like I always say to you, do us all a favor and keep quiet." (jazz fusion plays) pathetically whimpers Jelly: "Let's not worry about game consoles and worry more about the party!" Sophie: "After all, KK and I are gonna have a groovy, unforgettable moment!" King Kool: "Yep!" Sophie: (looks ahead) "Whoops! Better pull the brakes!" the bus makes a screeching halt at the exterior of a big fancy concrete building with the banner "DISCO PARTY NIGHT" Sophie: "We're here!" (holds KK's hand as the gang exits the bus) gang approaches the building and enters it. They approach a counter with a man behind it Man: "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. What brings you here?" Sophie: "We're off to boogie!" Man: "Great! It doesn't have a price! Entry is free!" TGB1: "We already knew that from the start." Man: "Oh, sorry! Anyway, off you go!" gang proceeds to the dance floor. A few background people are already there Disco Announcer: "Good evening, folks! The first song we'll be playing tonight is Funkytown!" Sophie: "I remember that from the second Shrek film!" Jelly: "Oh boy, I love to dance!" (tosses her brown newsboy hat into the air and catches it) Peanut: "While I usually don't really like to dance that much, this is gonna be an exception!" (adjusts his leisure suit) by Lipps Inc. begins to play Kool is holding Sophie's paw Sophie: "King Kool, let's get down now!" King Kool: "Yeah. And we should get up! Get it?" Sophie: "I do get it!" and King Kool begin disco dancing Baby Butter: "Diss go!" (Disco!) Butter jumps up and spins on her afro Peanut: "Keep your 'fro spinnin', Butter!" (starts dancing along with Jelly) and KK continue dancing. James is seen walking around at the party. Sophie: "James, I just noticed you aren't in a disco suit. Why?" James: "Ain't it obvious? It's because every girl's crazy..." cute girl walks over to James. James: "...for a sharp dressed man!" and the cute girl walk away. King Kool: "In his dreams." Sophie: "Keep on dancin'!" KK, PB&J, and the rest of the GoGang sans James continue disco dancing Promotional Art NewPBJDisco.png|Promotional Art featuring PB&J at the disco dance floor. Trivia *PB&J's appearances resemble theirs from the album cover of PB&J Otter Disco, albeit slightly modified. *This episode recycles a few plot elements from Sophie's Night Club, which is probably scrapped and retooled into this. *The title is a reference to'' ''the band Panic! at the Disco. *The following songs played at the disco party: **"Funkytown" by Lipps Inc. **"Disco Inferno" by The Trammps **"Le Freak" by Chic **"Disco Duck" by Rick Dees and his Cast of Idiots **"We Are Family" by Sister Sledge **"Disco Mickey Mouse" from the Mickey Mouse Disco album (1979) *Preston Evergreen was originally going to appear as Sophie's boyfriend, but was cut since the studio producing GoGang did not want to pay royalties. KK instead took his role as Sophie's official boyfriend. Category:GoGang productions Category:GoGang